


Party hard

by Zeruby



Series: Hank's Daily writing challenge 2019 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeruby/pseuds/Zeruby
Summary: Day 1; Hank tells to Connor about his first time at party.





	Party hard

 

Hank and Connor sit on the sofa, enjoying their lazy friday evening. They were watching an action movie and Hank was enjoying a beer alongside with it.

"Hank, have you ever been at any kind of party?" Connor suddenly asks. Hank's brow rises, his hand holding the beer stopping before his lips. Hank's eyes turns to Connor who in turn is looking at Hank rather curiously. Hank knew - well, he quessed - where Connor got the sudden idea for the party, it was showing a part scene at the movie, but Hank had no idea why the android wanted to kno such thing.

"Uh, yea, I've been at them once in my youth. Why ye wanna know?" Hank says, then he takes a sip from his beer. Connor turns back to the movie.

"I was just curious to know if you've ever been in them. I've only seen you go to the bar to have a drink" Connor says. Hank lets out a dry laughs and then he shakes his head. Connor's curious yes turns back to the old man. He says nothing, but Hank can tell he want's to know what Hank found so funny.

"I'm too old to go in a party, those kind of things are for the younger people. Bars suits for the older folk more, home with sofa, movie, beer and chips even more" Hank answers, and turns to Connor with a small smirk. Connor nods slowly and then they are quiet again for some time, watchign the TV.

"What kind of partied did you attempt at?" Connor asks. Hank lifts his brown and glances at Connor, who is still looking at the TV. How he suddenly got so curious? Connor rarely asked anything from his past, not that Hank would tell him about it without him asking.

"Well, at school I attempted to my school buddies parties whenever I got the chance. Later on came what not parties" Hank says shortly. To him they were just parties with same kind of content - lots of drinking, listening too loud music, talking shit, laugching, and if you were lucky and single (or taken and an idiot) you'd find an kissing buddy and a bed warmer, maybe even a girlfriend.

"Did you like to go in the parties?" Connor keeps on asking. Hank hummed his answer. Did he like to go in them? Yes, free drinks, hot girls, good way to spend your time instead of doing something more important. Connor turns to look at Hank as he puts the empty beer can down on the table.

"I remember my first party being at my best friends David's friends home. Some rich guy's kid. Big house with a swimming pool and jacuzzi on the bag yard. There was so much alcohol that we could've partied to night's a row" Hank suddenly says. Connor, bit of a surprised, turns to Hank. And smiels a little. He was happy to hear Hank telling something of his past without him asking about it.

"How did the party go?" Connor asks. Now that Hank had opened a little this topic, he may as well as ask more abotu it. And he saw that Hank didn't mind that much, he had even a small smile on his lips - for whatever remembering his first party he had attended or just being happy to talk about it.

"Well, I was a bit awkward at first when I got there, since t'was my first one ever. But after having few cups of punch I was nothign but awkward, or that at leas how it felt back then. I got drunk pretty fast since I hadn't drank any alchohol before" Hank says, still smiling a little to the memory of him drinking whatever alcohol he could reach for. Connor frowns a little. He was worried over the past Hank, even when he was sure nothing bad couldn't happened. Not since Hank was sitting here with him.

"Did you pass out somewhere after so many drinks?" he asked, worry sounding in his voice. Hank turned to Connor and grinned.

"Aye, but after kissing with Hannah Singer" he answers. Connor's brow rose. Hannah Singer, the famous actress from Detroit?

" _The_ Hannah Singer, from Sharp and Glorious?" Connor asks, doupting the woman to be the same. But when Hank's grin just widened and he snorted, Connor it to be the same person. So, Hank had kissed a seleprity when he was young. Connor shook his head a little and smiled, for Hannah was one of those who you didn't wan't to be in your "I kissed this woman" -list.

"How many husband she has had?" Connor asks. When Hank turns back to him, his brow up, Connor clarifies "Hannah Singer" Hank shrugs, even he wasn't sure.

"Am not sure, maybe the newest is fifth. Or was it sixth?" he muses, scratching the back of his neck. Then he turns to Connor with a playfull glee in his eyes.

"Not my proudest wank, must admit, but dam was she good in bed" Hank says as if he was talking about a weather. Connor stares at Hank maybe longer than he should have. Hank did not only kiss her, but he had slept with her? It seems, that even Hank didn't always have a good taste with women - even when Hannah hadn't gone through all those plastic surgery's back then.

"So you were kissing her _and_ sleeping with her that night at the party?" Connor asks, not daring to look at Hank. He preferres to seem just mildly curious.

"No, we just kissed at my first party. The next time, maybe a year later, when David's rich friend threw a party and where I got in, we actually did it. In a bathroom" Hank says. Connor was happy that he could keep his face neutral and he could keep the grimace at pay. He didn't want to think Hank with Hannah Singer doing some naughty thing in the bathroom.

"So, when did you pass out? And I do hope it was somewhere safe, not in outside next to the swimming pool" Connor says, deciding to change the subject from Hannah back to Hank pasing out. Hank throws a look at him and then he turns back to the movie.

"On the sofa, after half of the people had left home. Someone had borrowed David's friends mother's makeup and made me look pretty after I had passed out. Didn't approve it, I tell you that" Connor sends one of his rare smirks to Hank, picturing him in a make up. And he didn't regret it, thought letting out chuckle for it may have not been so smart since Hank glared him for second.

"I imagine the next day wasn't that easy, given the fact that you had your first taste of alcohol the last evening" Connor says. Hank hums. It surely hadn't been.

"I had hella bad hangover, threw up to their white carpet before I could even think about running to the toilet. And the headache felt like it was killing me. Promised myself back then that Iwouldn't drink ever. Found myself in next parties few week later, drinking alcohol like my first hangover never existed" Hank hums and then he stand up walking to the kitchen. Connor's eyes follow him before he turns to look at the TV.

When Hank sits back down, he sits a bit closer to connor than before. For the rest of the movie they do not speak of Hank's first party.


End file.
